Эш Кетчум
Предупреждение: в этой статье много спойлеров. Эш Кетчум — главный герой мультсериала «Покемон». На протяжении всех сезонов Эш заводит себе много друзей, некоторые из них становятся его спутниками. Его заветная мечта — стать самым величайшим покемастером в мире. Первый стартовый покемон, которого он с большим трудом получает когда ему исполняется 10 лет от профессора Оука — электрический Пикачу. Начиная свои путешествия по новым регионам - Эш видит (иногда мельком) легендарных покемонов, которые таким образом как бы «приветствуют» его на своей территории. Благодаря этому Эш - единственный персонаж который знаком с самым большим количеством легендарных покемонов. Хотя некоторые жители тех регионов, по которым путешествует Эш, за всю свою жизнь так никогда и не видели ни разу ни одного легендарного покемона. Так что, Эш действительно очень уникальный. Биография Предыстория В какой-то момент своей ранней жизни, Эш отправился в поход в дождливый лес и заблудился. Испуганный до слёз, он был вынужден спрятаться в дупле дерева, чтобы переждать непогоду и дождаться прихода подмоги. Группа местных покемонов (Раттата, Видл, Катерпи, Оддиш и Баттерфри), искавших укрытие от дождя, присоединилась к Эшу, чтобы подбадривать, согревать и оберегать его. Этот беспрецедентный случай и вдохновил Эша стать тренером покемонов (об этом говорится в серии "Ответы в заснеженном лесу!"). Затем, Эш поступил в летний лагерь покемонов профессора Сэмуэля Оука, где изучал основы покемонов и тренера. Когда он искал Поливага, Эш встретил юную девочку и товарища по лагерю Серену, которая потерялась в лесу, когда искала свою группу, она упала и повредила коленку, когда Поливаг напугал её. Эш достал свой носовой платок и перевязал им повреждённую коленку Серены, но она не могла встать из-за боли, тогда Эш взял Серену за руку и помог ей встать. Затем он вывел её из леса и отвёл обратно в лагерь (об этом говорится в серии "В погоне на скачках Райхорнов!"). В какой-то момент до начала приключений, Эш дружил с Гэри Оуком, внуком профессора Оука, пока они оба не поймали покебол. После долгих споров о том, кто будет его хранить, они разделили его на две половинки и хранили каждую у себя как напоминание о том дне. 'Канто' Именно в этом регионе начинается его путь, ведь это его родной регион. Он получает от профессора Оука своего первого покемона - Пикачу и свой первый покедекс. И хотя отношения не заладились, они впоследствии становятся дружной командой. Впоследствии к нему присоединяется Мисти, чей велосипед случайно уничтожил Пикачу Эша, и Брок - лидер гима из Пьютера, мечтающий стать лучшим покемоноводом. Вместе они идут по пути своих мечтаний и пытаются их достичь. В этом регионе Эш собирает тройку стартовиков, которые составляют компанию Пикачу. Собрав все 8 значков региона Канто, Эш участвует в Лиге Индиго, но проигрывает своему другу Ричи. Джото Эш и Мисти возвращаются в Палет Таун из путешествия по Оранжевым островам, а заодно с ними приезжает и Трейси, который очень хочет увидеть профессора Оука. К их удивлению, скоро туда же приезжает и Брок, с явными признаками разбитого сердца. Эш узнаёт, что Гари отправился путешествовать по региону Джото, чтобы участвовать в соревнованиях, и вскоре Эш решает отправиться туда же. С ним отправляются Мисти и Брок, а Трейси остаётся работать у профессора Оука. Кроме того, профессор Оук просит Эша отвезти GS-болл в Джото к мастеру покеболов Курту. Так Эш и его друзья попадают в Джото, и Эш вступает в борьбу за кубок чемпиона Джото. Эш собирает тройку стартовиков и этого региона. В соревнованиях Эш выигрывает у своего давнего соперника - Гари, что помогает ребятам сдружиться и стать лучшими друзьями. Но опять проигрывает своему новому другу Гаррисону в четвертьфинале. Но увидев удивление на лице Эша в битве при показе своих покемонов, Гаррисон посоветовал Эшу отправиться путешествовать в Хоэнн, откуда он родом. Хоэнн ]] Прибыв в Хоэнн Эш встретил начинающего тренера-координатора Мэй, которая получает своего первого покемона от профессора Бёрча. Оказалось, что отец Мэй является гим-лидером Петалбурга и что у него есть еще сын по имени Макс, который является младшим братом Мэй. Скоро Эш, Мэй и Макс встретят Брока и они начинают свое путешествие по региону Хоэнн. Команда R тоже в Хоэнне, но в этом регионе еще есть 2 преступные команды, которые зовут себя командой Магма и командой Аква. Команда Магма хочет захватить легендарного покемона Граудона, чтобы иссушить мир и превратить в безжизненную пустыню, а команда Аква хочет завладеть легендарным покемоном Кайогром, чтобы затопить планету и превратить её в бесконечный океан. Эш и его друзья, а также чемпион Канто - Ленс смогли победить эти команды. В Хоэнн ещё пришла Мисти, которая отпустила эволюционировавшего Тогетика, чтобы тот защищал Тогепи. Эш получил 8 значков и попал в лигу Хоэнн. Эш победил Моррисона, но проиграл Тайсону, который смог завоевать титул Чемпиона Хоэнн. Эш вошел в восьмёрку лучших тренеров и отправился обратно домой в Паллет Таун. Перед этим Эш попрощался с Мэй и Максом, которые отправились в Петалбург, а Брок отправился в Пьютер. Боевой рубеж Канто В Веридиане Эш встретил Скотта, который ищет сильных тренеров, которые будут участвовать в Боевом Рубеже Канто. Скотт предложил Эшу участвовать, который согласился. После Эш прибыл в Канто, где его встретили профессор Оук, Делия Кетчум, Мисти, Брок, Трейси, Мэй, Макс и профессор Бёрч. Эш, Мисти, Брок, Мэй и Макс решили начать путешествие по Канто, а Трейси остался работать ассистентом профессора Оука. В начале пути Мисти вызвали ее сёстры, потому что в гиме Церулин происходило очень сложная ситуация. Мисти попрощалась с друзьями и отправилась в Церулин, а остальные продолжали путь. Команда R все еще путешествовала за героями. Эш получил 7 символов Боевого Рубежа и стал чемпионом. Ему предложили стать главой рубежа, но он отказался и продолжил свой путь. Макс отправляется обратно в Петалбург, а его сестра, Мэй отправилась в путешествие в регион Джото. Брок ушел в Пьютер, а Эш в Паллет Таун с победой. Вернувшись домой, Эш встретил своего давнего соперника Гэри, который все это время был в регионе Синно и решил тоже отправиться туда. Эш оставил всех своих покемонов у профессора Оука, взяв только Пикачу. Ну и Эйпом Эша, незахотевший оставаться в Паллет Тауне, смог попасть на корабль, на который сели Эш и Пикачу. Команда R тоже отправилась в Синно. Синно Дальше его путь лежал в Синно. Отправился он туда только с Пикачу и Эйпомом, но скоро опять встретил Брока и познакомился с Доун, молодым координатором. Также с Эшем увязался Эйпом. В городе Хартхоум Сити Эш познакомился с молодым тренером Барри, с которым они не раз встречались. И другом Доун координатором Кенни. В Синно у него было много соперников, но основным оставался Пол, тренер с тяжёлым характером. Собрав 8 значков региона Синно, Эш вошёл в ряды участников Лиги Синно, и тут наконец-то ему предоставился реальный шанс показать свою силу в битве против своего врага - Пола. Эш смог доказать свою силу и заслужить уважение столь сильного противника. Но Кубок Лиги Синно Эшу всё же не достался: Эш вошёл в четвёрку лучших тренеров региона Синно, а новым чемпионом стал опытный тренер Тобиас с легендарными покемонами Даркраем и Латиос, которых команда Эша победила обоих, что никому до этого момента не удавалось. Юнова ]] И после Лиги Синно герой долго не сидел на месте. Скоро профессор Оук пригласил Эша и его маму поехать с ним в дальний регион Юнова, куда профессора пригласили участвовать в научных конференциях. Новый регион так понравился Эшу, что он вновь решил отправиться в путешествие, поймать новых покемонов и конечно же поучаствовать в Лиге Юновы. Профессор Джунипер помогала Эшу когда у него был переизбыток покемонов, ведь тренерам покемонов можно было иметь при себе лишь 6 покемонов, поэтому за всеми остальными покемонами Эша приглядывала профессор Джунипер, которая выдавала стартовиков начинающим тренерам в регионе Юнова. По пути он подружился с девочкой Айрис и её покемоном Эксью, а также одним из трёх гим-лидеров Стриатона Сайланом, еще он часто сталкивался с Бьянкой, которая все время куда-нибудь торопилась и сбивала Эша с ног, при это он часто оказывался в воде. Главным соперником Эша стал начинающий, но многообещающий тренер Трип. Однажды Эш победил в битве с чемпионом Юновы - Элдером, хотя это было не совсем серьёзное сражение, ведь Элдор уснул. Эш медленно, но неуклонно идёт к своей цели, набирая команду из покемонов Юновы, опять таки собрав тройку стартовиков, выиграл 8 значков, попав в Лигу. Так же он мешает Команде Р захватить власть в регионе. Вошёл в 8-ку лучших игроков Лиги Юновы. Проигрывает в четверть финале лиги своему новому другу, из-за эволюции Риолу в Лукарио во время битвы. Победителем стал его друг-спасатель Вирджил с командой Иви. Калос ]] Проиграв в лиге Юновы, Эш направляется в регион Калос. В Калосе он начинает новое путешествие вместе с Клемонтом, лидером гима Люмиос-сити, и его сестренкой Бонни. Во время пребывания в Санталун-сити, Эш встречает начинающего тренера Серену, которая приехала в этот город, когда увидела отчаянный поступок Эша спасти Гарчомпа по телевизору. Когда-то в детстве они познакомились в лагере профессора Оука в Паллет-Тауне, в регионе Канто. Есть намёк на неравнодушие Серены к Эшу. Путешествуя по Калосу Эш собирает 8 значков для участия в местной Лиге Калос, встречает много новых друзей, новых покемонов. В Лиге Калос получает 2-е место, проиграв Алану, помощнику профессора Сайкамора. На церемонии награждения, на Люмиос-сити, в котором проходила Лига нападает "Команда Вспышка", напустив на город легендарного покемона Зайгарда, которого они подчинили себе. Благодаря поддержке друзей Эша, всех гим-лидеров Калоса, чемпионов и Грениндзи Эша - угрозу удаётся остановить. Алола Эш приезжает с мамой в новый регион Алола по путевке, которую выиграл Мистер Майм. На острове Мелемеле поступает в школу покемонов и начинает учиться, директор этой школы Самсон Оук - кузен профессора Оука. Местный легендарный покемон, известный как Тапу Коко, дарит Эшу кольцо-Z с кристаллом-Z электрического типа. Профессор Кикей выдал Эшу новый покедекс с Ротомом, Ротомдекс, который умеет разговаривать и самообучаться, при этом самообновляя свою информационную базу. В школе у Эша появляются новые друзья-одноклассники: Лили, Лана, Киаве, Маллоу, Софоклис. Есть на Алоле и злодеи в лице бандитской группировки, известной как "Команда Череп", с которыми Эш сразу же вступил в бой, когда увидел их несправедливое отношение к другим тренерам покемонов. Эшу приходится иметь дело и с Командой R, прибывшей в регион Алола, чтобы наловить как можно больше редких покемонов и установить контроль над регионом. Впоследствии, когда Ультра Чудовища начали появляться в Алоле, Эш и его одноклассники становятся Ультра Хранителями региона. Внешность thumb|left|Эш в Канто и Джото (1-5 сезоны)|233x233pxЭш - самый узнаваемый тренер покемонов. У Эша карие глаза и чёрные волосы. Перед каждым путешествием в отдаленные регионы его мама Делия Кетчум шьёт новую одежду. Таким образом в каждом регионе у него меняется облик, но при этом всегда носит кепку с козырьком. Оригинальная серия В 1-5 сезонах носил синюю куртку с короткими белыми рукавами и белым воротником, и желтой окантовкой и такими же пуговицами, бледно-голубые джинсы с светло-голубыми манжетами внизу, с кожаным поясом-рёмнем, на который крепятся покеболы и чёрно-белые кроссовки с красными точками. Под курткой он носит чёрную футболку, а за спиной - зелёный рюкзак, где хранит свои вещи. На руках у него зелёные гловелетты (перчатки без пальцев) с салатовым отворотом, а на голове обязательная красно-белая кепка с зелёным стилизованным символом "L". Во время боя он отводит козырёк кепки назад. Хоэнн thumb|227x227px|Эш в [[Хоэнн|Хоэнне (6-9 сезоны)]] В 6-9 сезонах в регионе Хоэнн его одежда меняется: цвет рукавов у куртки становится чёрным, а на животе появляется светло-синий символ. Пуговицы на куртке по прежнему - желтые, как и окантовка нижнего края куртки. На джинсах появляются карманы, а кроссовки становятся чёрно-синими. Гловелетты стали чёрными с зелёным отворотом, а кепка - красная с зелёным символом на черном фоне впереди. Синно В 10-13 сезонах в Синно его одежда опять меняется: Эш носит красно-белую кепку с синим символом в виде покебола, носит сине-белую куртку с капюшоном с золотой молнией, черные мешковатые джинсы, черные митенки с красными бордюрами и его красные высокие кроссовки. Юнова (14-16 сезоны)]] В 14-16 сезонах в Юнове он начинает носить другую одежду. Куртка: верх, воротник и рукава и окантовка карманов - синего цвета, низ - белого, молния на куртке - желтая. Брюки темно серого цвета с карманами. Кроссовки красно-черные. Гловелетты стали чёрными с красным отворотом, а кепка - красно-белая с синим символом на белом фоне впереди. Калос С 17 сезона"X,Y&Z" в регионе Калос у него меняется одежда: он носит синюю рубашку с воротником с короткими рукавами и белой отделкой, черную майку, темно-синие джинсы, красно-белую кепку и красные высокие кроссовки. Алола и в Алоле]] С 20 сезона "Солнце и Луна" у Эша опять поменялась одежда. Так как на Алоле жаркий климат, теперь на нём легкая футболка с бело-голубыми полосами, без куртки и на руках уже нет гловелетт, зато на левой руке серебряное кольцо-Z, позже изменённое в чёрное кольцо Силы-Z. Так же он носит чёрные капри с красной окантовкой внизу, синие кроссовки с белой окантовкой и красную кепку с голубым козырьком. Будучи членом Ультра Хранителей, Эш носит индигово-белую униформу Ультра Хранителя. Характер Эш - очень энергичный, открытый и решительный человек. Как видно в каждой серии - он очень любит покемонов, даже к незнакомым из них проявляет симпатию. Обычно Эш помогает и оказывает поддержку покемонам, которых встречает на своем долгом пути. Он твёрд в бою с соперниками, мягок и ласков с друзьями и покемонами. Готов сражаться с любым, кто бросит ему вызов. Его легко вывести из себя, но при необходимости он умеет собраться. Его отличает заботливость, он не считает зазорным после битвы поинтересоваться о здоровье покемона противника. Эш - не самый умный и выдающийся тренер, тем не менее, он всегда учится на своих ошибках. Он не любит сдаваться и старается найти выход даже из самого сложного положения. Иногда он принимает воистину гениальные решения, но всё-таки часто проигрывает. Неудачи расстраивают его, но ненадолго. Скоро он уже снова готов идти в бой, чтобы доказать свою силу и силу своих покемонов. Его никак нельзя назвать ленивым, его трудолюбие и настойчивость могут кого-угодно воодушевить на тренировки. Так же Эш очень честный - когда он узнал, что у его Пикачу случилась перегрузка, то тут же захотел вернуть выигранный значок мистеру Ватсену. Так же он может немного загордиться, если он часто побеждает. Зеркальный мир - Эш в зеркальном мире становится очень плаксивым и чувствительным, и когда у него что-то не выходит, может заплакать на месте или убежать. У Эша проявилось сильное чувство справедливости, когда он помогал офицеру Дженни, рейнджерам покемонов и полиции в их нелёгкой миссии по борьбе с преступностью. Он ненавидит все криминальные организации, такие как команда R, команда "Аква", команда "Магма", команда "Галактика", команда "Плазма", команда "Вспышка" и команда "Череп", а также терпеть не может браконьеров покемонов, таких как Капитан Крук, мародер в железной маске, Рико, Джей и прочих браконьеров, потому что они воруют покемонов у других людей, или ловят диких и делают плохие вещи с ними. Он был готов рисковать собственной жизнью, чтобы защитить покемонов и победить преступников, положив конец их преступным планам. Является ярчайшим образом для подражания для многих людей, таких как Мэй, Доун, Эн, Серена, Сойер и др. Эш, как правило, добрый, сострадательный и храбрый, но временами может быть упрямым, вспыльчивым, нетерпеливым, дерзким, импульсивным и безрассудным. Довольно спортивный, с удовольствием учится другим стилям тренировок: танцевальный, стиль ниндзя и т.д. С момента поступления в Школу покемонов в регионе Алола, Эш демонстрирует больше энтузиазма, но при этом показывает и больше зрелости и выше уровень мастерства в сражениях, чем в Калосе, в то же время сохранив свою решимость и любовь к покемонам. Кроме того он показан более эмоциональным и кривляющимся. Навыки Эш показал себя довольно спортивным, он может бегать, качаться на лозах, нести некоторые тяжелые вещи, плавать, он очень хороший альпинист, что было показано в фильмах "Селеби - Голос леса" и "''Лукарио и тайна Мью''". Эш вырос удивительным бойцом, также у него есть некоторые исполнительские навыки, из-за чего Мэй и Доун составляли ему конкуренцию на состязаниях покемонов. Также Эш имеет некоторые навыки приготовления пищи и рыбалки, поскольку он много времени провёл с друзьями, которые могут готовить и рыбачить. Эш имеет способность чувствовать и контролировать ауру, как это было показано в фильме "Лукарио и тайна Мью" и снова в "Алмазе и Жемчуге", в эпизодах "Покемон Рейнджер и похищение Риолу! Часть 1" и "Покемон Рейнджер и похищение Риолу! Часть 2". Лукарио Аарона заявил, что аура Эша такая же, как у Аарона, и Эш смог использовать свою ауру, чтобы найти и спасти Риолу. Эш использовал свои способности ауры только тогда, когда это имеет какое-то отношение к Риолу или Лукарио. Он также имеет возможность использовать Феномен Уз, показанный в сезоне "XYZ", с одним из его покемонов, Грениндзей. Иногда Эш проявляет способность понимать чувства покемонов, поскольку он проводит с ними много времени. Друзья-спутники Эша У Эша было много друзей в каждом из его путешествий, но есть главные, которые становились его спутниками, с которыми он провёл много времени, преодолевал преграды и осуществлял мечты каждого: Покемоны На своём пути Эш поймал очень много покемонов. Многие из них пошли с ним по своей воле, так как им понравился добрый тренер с горячим сердцем. У Эша свой собственный подход в работе с покемонами. Например, в отличие от Гари, он не коллекционер и не старается поймать каждого покемона, какой только попадётся ему на глаза, и не так разборчив, как Пол, который оставляет себе только сильнейших покемонов, считая, что остальные недостойны работать под его началом. Эш заботится о каждом своём покемоне, не выделяя кого-то. Его тренировки долгие и напряжённые, но он никогда не перебарщивает и знает, когда надо дать покемону отдохнуть. Порой сами покемоны дополнительно тренируются втихаря, чтобы не подвести своего тренера. Также Эша отличает то, что он редко позволяет покемону тренироваться в одиночку, а сам непосредственно принимает участие в тренировке, выполняя точно те же упражнения, что и покемон. Особый подход Эша дарит ему любовь и верность покемонов, и они редко завидуют Пикачу. Эш ни за что не бросит покемона в беде, даже если это не его покемон. Его главным козырем в битвах всегда были хорошие отношения с покемонами. Эш любит всех своих покемонов и ради них готов на всё. И покемоны отвечают ему тем же, несмотря на усталость, боль и страх, ради своего тренера они идут в любую битву и беспрекословно слушаются своего тренера, какие бы приказы он им ни отдавал. 'Оранжевые острова' 'Джото' 'Хоэнн' Боевой Рубеж 'Синно' Юнова Калос Алола Временно Противники Гэри Оук - главный соперник Эша. Раньше особой вражды между ними не было, но Эш поставил себе задачу выиграть у него во чтобы то не стало. Эш сразился с ним в Лиге Джото и победил. После этого вражда между ними полностью себя исчерпала. Команда "Р" - основные враги Эша, т.к. они постоянно стремятся украсть Пикачу. Они ему уже порядком надоели. Харли - это не совсем соперник Эша, но он часто обманывал их всех, особенно Мэй. Харли всегда пытается напакостить Мэй и для этого иногда сотрудничал с Командой R. Дрэйк - чемпион Оранжевых островов и один из сильнейших противников Эша. Эш с трудом его победил. Команда "Аква" - противники Эша и его друзей в регионе Хоэнн. Занимаются тем, что пытаются воровать с мест археологических раскопок. Эта команда соперничает с командой "Магма". Команда "Магма" - тоже противники Эша в регионе Хоэнн. Так же, как команда "Аква", воруют там, где проходят археологические раскопки. Конфликтуют с командой "Аква", т.к. у них схожие интересы. Пол - главный противник Эша в Синно. Их называют двумя сторонами одной монеты, они очень похожи по своим устремлениям, но различаются подходом к ним. С первой встречи возненавидели друг друга, но после победы Эша над ним стал его уважать. Команда "Галактика" - враги Эша в регионе Синно. Эш натыкается на них вместе с командой Р. Пытаются найти проход к острой колонне. Побеждены в 12 сезоне. Трип - десятилетний мальчик желающий одолеть чемпиона лиги Юнова Элдера. Он уже выигрывал у Эша много раз (один бой окончился вничью), но проиграл ему только в лиге Юнова. Команда "Плазма" - противники Эша в регионе Юнова. Позже они становятся врагами и для команды Р. Пытаются с помощью необычного аппарата по захвату разума покемонов подчинить себе легендарного Покемона Реширама. С помощью необычного молодого человека Эна и, как ни странно, Команды R они побеждают команду "Плазма" в 16 сезоне. Команда "Вспышка" - злодейская команда в регионе Калос, тоже очередные негодяи, пытающиеся завоевать мир. Побеждены в 19 сезоне не без помощи Команды R. Команда "Череп" - бандитская группировка в регионе Алола, отнимающая покемонов нечестными путями, плохо относится к тем, кто слабее них. Достижения Значки Лига Канто # Значок валуна # Значок капли # Значок грома # Золотой значок # Радужный значок # Значок сердце # Вулканический значок # Земляной значок Оранжевая Лига # Коралловое око # Водяной рубин # Острая раковина # Нефритовая звезда Лига Джото # Ветреный значок # Значок улья # Простой значок # Туманный значок # Штормовой значок # Минеральный значок # Значок ледника # Восходящий значок Лига Хоэнн # Каменный значок # Ударный значок # Динамический значок # Тепловой значок # Значок баланса # Значок пера # Значок разума # Значок дождя Лига Синно # Угольный значок # Лесной значок # Значок булыжника # Болотный значок # Значок реликвии # Значок рудника # Значок сосульки # Сигнальный значок Лига Юнова # Тройной значок # Номинальный значок # Значок насекомого # Значок молнии # Значок обвала # Струйный значок # Значок холода # Токсичный значок Лига Калос # Значок Жук # Значок Утес # Значок Перчатка # Значок Растение # Значок Вольтаж # Значок Фей # Значок Психический # Значок Айсберг Символы Боевой рубеж Канто # Символ Знания # Символ Мужества # Символ Тактики # Символ Удачи # Символ Духа # Символ Способностей # Символ Храбрости Испытания Алолы * Испытание от Тотемного покемона Гамшуса - награда (Z-кристалл нормального типа) * Великое Испытание от кахуны острова Мелемеле Халы - награда (Z-кристалл электрического типа) * Испытание от Тотемного покемона Вишиваши (помощь Лане; Z-кристалл водного типа достался Лане) * Испытание от Тотемного покемона Лурантиса - награда (Z-кристалл травяного типа) * Великое Испытание от кахуны острова Акала Оливии - награда (Z-кристалл каменного типа) * Великое Испытание от кахуны острова Улу-Улу Нану - награла (Z-кристалл Лайканиум Z) Завоеванные статусы в Лигах покемонов * Плато Индиго (Лига Канто) Эш проигрывает Ричи: Топ-16 * Сильвер-таун (Лига Джото) Эш проигрывает Гаррисону: Топ-8 * ЭверГранд (Лига Хоэнн) Эш проигрывает Тайсону: Топ-8 * ЛилиВалей (Лига Синно) Эш проигрывает Тобиасу: Топ-4 * Вертрес-сити (Лига Юнова) Эш проигрывает Камерону: Топ-8 * Люмиос-сити (Лига Калос) Эш проигрывает Алану: 2-е место Чемпионат битв покемонов * Оранжевая Лига: Чемпион * Боевой рубеж Канто: Чемпион Турниры * Состязание по поимке покемонов-насекомых: Чемпион * Экстремальные гонки покемонов: Чемпион * Большая гонка покемонов: Чемпион * Гран-при P1: Чемпион * Гонка покемонов на воздушном шаре: Чемпион * Состязания покемонов ** Состязание покемонов в Джубилайв-Сити: Четвертьфиналист ** Состязание покемонов в Терракота-Таун (неофициально): (Победитель - вместе с Мэй) ** Кубок Уоллеса: Четвертьфиналист * Покеэстафета в Хартхоум-Сити: Чемпион вместе с Полом * Состязание коллекций Хартхоума: 2-е место * Триатлон в летней академии покемонов региона Синно: Победитель * Пожарно-спасательный Гран-при: Неизвестно * Травяной турнир: 2-е место * Состязание по ориентированию покемонов: 2-е место * Состязание костюмов покемонов: 2-е место * Тур де Альто Маре: Неизвестно * Кубок Водоворота: Топ-32 * День ловли Сикингов: Неизвестно * Покерингер региона Хоэнн - Кроссгейт-Таун: Чемпион * Покерингер региона Синно - Скволвил: Чемпион * Турнир деревни Рота: Чемпион * Конференция Сумо: Чемпион * Фестиваль в Твинлиф-Тауне - боевой турнир: Чемпион * Турнир Синно по покеатлону: 2-е место * Турнир по пинг-понгу покемонов: Топ-32 * Боевой турнир в Нимбаса-Таун: 2-е место * Состязание фестиваля Колокола Желаний: 2-е место * Турнир в Амбига-Таун: Топ-4 * Юношеский чемпионат мира по покемонам: 2-е место * Турнир морского кубка: Победитель * Состязание короля скальчопа: Дисквалифицирован из-за повреждения скальчопа Ошавотта * Фестиваль Большого Урожая - Турнир покемонов-сумоистов: Победитель * Скачки Райхорнов: Нет победителя * Турнир командной битвы в летнем лагере покемонов профессора Сайкамора: Победитель вместе с Клемонтом, Бонни и Сереной * Небесная эстафета покемонов: 2-е место * Гонки покемонов с блинами: 2-е место * Гонки Чарьябагов: Победитель вместе с Софоклисом и Киаве Прочие достижения * Медаль "Честь Калоса" - за срыв коварного плана Лисандра, победу над Командой "Вспышка" и спасение региона Калос и всего мира от уничтожения. Z-кристаллы *Нормалиум Z - Головокружительный удар *Электриум Z - Гигавольтный Хаос *Ботаниум Z - Цветочное Обречение *Камниум Z - Апокалиптический удар *Пикачуниум Z - 10 миллионов вольт (11 серия 21 сезона) *Лайканиум Z - Splintered Stormlands (В аниме данная Z-атака ещё не появлялась) Интересные факты * В японской версии сериала главного героя зовут Сатоси - в честь создателя «''Покемона''» Сатоси Тадзири. Сокращенная версия от Satoshi - анг. Ash. * Имя главного персонажа Эш (анг. Ash) происходит от слова "пепел", а фамилия Кетчум (анг. Ketchum) происходит от фразы "Поймать их всех" ("Gotta catch 'em all"). * До сих пор единственная Лига покемонов, в которой победил Эш - Оранжевая Лига. * Эш поймал минимум по одному из стартовых покемонов в каждом регионе, и поймал основную покемон-птицу в каждом регионе, которую региональный покедекс показывал как самую распространенную в данной области. * Эш является единственным известным тренером, победившем Даркрая Тобиаса. * Эш видел каждого легендарного покемона от Канто до Алолы, с некоторыми из них даже подружился. * Все покемоны Эша из Калоса эволюционировали. Три из пяти из них - летающего типа, а двоих не летающих (Гудра и Грениндзя) - Эш отпустил к концу серии XYZ. *Пойпол Эша является единственным пойманным покемоном,у которого нет пола *Пойпол и Тотодайл являются единственными покемонами Эша, пойманные не в обычнй покебол.Тотодайл был пойман в Лурболл,а Пойпол в бистболл *Только в регионе Калос Эш поймал трёх покемонов летающего типа.Первый-Талонфлейм.Второй-Хаулуча.Третий-Нойверн *За аниме Эш официально не поймал покемонов стального,психического,призрачного и волшебного типа *У Эша не было не одного мега развившегося покемона из тех,что у него есть\были **Важна оговорка в том,что форма Эша Грениндзи не считается мега эволюцией **Важна оговорка в том,что не считаются временные покемоны эша (по типу Латиоса и Латиаса) Галерея > Ash Ketchum Канто 1.png|Эш Кетчум в Канто Ash Ketchum Канто 7.png|Эш Кетчум в Джото Ash Ketchum Хоэнн 1.png|Эш и Пикачу в Хоэнне Ash Ketchum Unova 2.png|Эш и Пикачу в Юнове Xyash.png|Эш и Пикачу в Калосе Эш помал 1 покемона.png|Эш поймал первого покемона Ash caught Ultra Beast Masivoon.png|Эш поймал первое Ультра-Чудовище (18 серия 21 сезона) Костюмы.jpg|Как менялась одежда Эша Ash Ketchum Alola.png|Эш, Пикачу и Ротомдекс в Алоле Ash SM.png XY006 17.png|Юный Эш протягивает Серене руку помощи kantoash.png| hoennash.png| DPash.png|Эш Кетчум в Синно Ash BW.gif| Ash XY 4.png| wallace cup ash.png|Эш выступает на Кубке Уоллеса Youngash.png|Юный Эш Ashachu2.png| Ashley.png| Ash maid.png| ashaura.jpg|Эш в фильме "Лукарио и Тайна Мью" ash negaura.jpg|Эш под контролем духа Короля Покелантиса Ash possessed.png|В Эша вселился дух Хуппы AshPikadress.jpg| Ash_Ninja_Suit.png|Эш в костюме ниндзя DP086 3.jpg| Ketchumflu.png| ash1111.jpg|Знакомство Эша и Пикачу Ash.png| Misty0842.png|Эш в униформе Команды R AshCowterpie.png| Scared_Ash.jpg|Эш напуган Burnt Ash.jpg|Эш поджарился Gible Ash head.png|Гибл кусает Эша за голову Ash_and_Pikachu_with_Afros.jpg Now_their_mad.jpg|Эш и Пикачу разозлились Ash_dressed_as_Alder.jpg| Ash, Iris, and Cilan in bathing suits.png| BW100 2.png| Dawn, Iris, and Ash at the Beach.png|Доун, Айрис и Эш на пляже pokemon x and y anime.JPG| SatoSere holding hand.png| Ash turns his hat around for the first time in the Kalos region. .PNG|Эш впервые разворачивает свою кепку в регионе Калос XY007 4.png|Эш перевязывает коленку Серены своим носовым платком Froakie, Ash and Pikachu.jpg|Фроки, Эш и Пикачу Kiss.png| Bianca's Drawing.png| Ash catches a Pokemon.png|Эш ловит покемона Fennekin's In Trouble.jpg|Эш и Серена поняли, что Феннекин в беде Ash and Serena makes wet entrance.jpg|Эш и Серена промокли Ash jumping towards Serena.jpg|Эш прыгает к Серене Title Card XY Ash.png|Титульная карта XY, фокусирующаяся на Эше IL051 7.jpg|Эш просыпается под электрошоком (ошибка анимации: его рубашка белая, а не черная) Satoshi meets Takeshi.png|Эш встречает Брока в первый раз в гиме Пьютер-Сити Ash as Sir Aaron.png|Эш в униформе Сэра Аарона MS012 Ash's Trunks.png Ash in XY.png|Эш и Пикачу Ash with an apple.jpg| SM004.png|Эш и его первые покемоны в Алоле Ultra_Guardians.png|Эш и его одноклассники - Ультра Хранители en:Ash Ketchum uk:Еш Кетчум es:Ash Ketchum nl:Ash Ketchum ca:Ash Ketchum fr:Sacha Ketchum it:Ash Ketchum de:Ash Ketchum pt:Ash ur:ایش کیچم Категория:Аниме Категория:Персонажи Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Персонаж фильмов Покемон Категория:Персонаж игр Покемон Категория:Персонаж сериала Покемон Категория:Чемпион Категория:Участник Лиги Канто Категория:Участник Лиги Джото Категория:Участник Лиги Хоэнн Категория:Участник Лиги Синно Категория:Участник Лиги Юнова Категория:Участник Лиги Калос Категория:Тренер с Z-браслетом Категория:Тренеры покемонов Категория:Житель Канто